Red Mana Crystal - Part 2 - Reveran Abduction
The following quest took place on Saturday the 1st of September 2012. It is a prewritten quest by Francis and run by Hayden. As a great thunder storm raged outside, our mighty heroes sat in the Reveran tavern, the “Gauntlet ”. It was rather late in the evening but the adventurers were enjoying the fruits of their labours and Spade had been spellbinding them with remarkable tales. The groups revelry was halted by the sound of a low thrumming from outside. Peering out the windows they could just make out a large ship like shape sitting in the middle of Reveran. Drawing weapons the group headed outside. They were confronted with what looked like a sailing ship, except twice the size, made of an unusual metal, it had no masts and floated above the ground. To one was a ramp that lead up into its bowels. Stunned the group hesitated as to what to do next, when out of the darkness figures could be seen running towards them. Readying themselves the group were able to make out the lead runner as community elder, Aron Lambert . Less then 10ft behind him ran 6 strange gangly looking humanoids. It was quickly apparent that, something had control of Aron as he came at them with sword. The battle was quick and bloody, with the bloodlust enraged Goliath showing no remorse to the strange creatures. The monk attempted to knockout Aron, unfortunately the call of battle was to great and Aron was acidently killed. In short order the creatures were felled save for one, who the Monk was able to knockout successfully. On close inspection the group recognised the creatures as the mysterious Kaayven . Moving the unconcious Kaayven back into the Tavern, the group had Spade tie it up and guard the Kaayven. The fallen Kaayvens were looted but very little of worth was found. The local goblins were given the scraps to "pick" clean. It was decided to go to the ship and enter it. Venturing out again into the storm our heroes carefully approached the ramp that lead up into the ships hull. Seeing no immediate dangers, they headed up. Inside the ship was humid and unlit. A strange musty smell filled the air and somewhere in the depths was the sound of thrumming, metal against metal and other strange murmurings. The spell slingers used their magic to illuminate the corridor they had entered. The walls were smooth and metallic, unlike anything they had encountered before. Looking abut they see muddy tracks leading off to the left. The party agreed to head down the corrider and follow the tracks. Along the way there were no signs of life, nor other doors or passages. Soon they come to a great metal door with a small window at human head height. Through the window very little could be seen except a dull green glow at the far end. The ninja attempted to open the door, only to find that it had been trapped. An bolt of electricity arced from the door and through him. Fortunately the harm was minimal and the door opened. In this hallway were several barred cells. Each one filled with a family group from Reveran. The group quickly got to work and using a combination of strength and skill, managed to free the townsfolk. Questioning them, the group learned that the Kaayven took Arons family to the end of the hall where the green light is, there they vanished. Our spell casters inspecting the area saw a column of green light, housed between two floating metal rings. Using their unique crafts were able to determine that it was a teleportation device. The party decided to herd the townsfolk out of the ship before taking any other actions. Whilst outside the ninja attempted to find any other exterior entrances to the ship but was unsuccessfull. With the people safe, the adventurers returned to the ship. The ninja investigated down the other end of the corridor and found several doors along the way and a strange room full of flashing lights and crystals. He returned to the group who back in the room with the cells, and informed them of his findings. As the group discussed their next move, the sorceror Ponsonby, unintentionly activated the teleportation device. Instantly the group barring the Goliath and the Dwarf, who were too far back, were teleported to what appeared to be a dungeon. The Goliath and Dwarf believing something terrible had occured decided to check the rest of the ship to find out what was going on. Meanwhile... In the dungeon, the only light came from the sorcerors magic. The walls, floors and ceilings were all of a strange and yet familiar stonework.There appeared to be only one way to go, as no other teleportation device could be seen. Carefully moving, the now smaller group traveled about 100ft before coming to a court yard, at the far end a ramp lead further down. The court yard was lined with 12 stone pillars. Looking about and sensing no danger the group attempted to pass the through. Suddenly darkness collapesed in on them and they were attacked. Despite being caught unprepared the group fought valiently and manage to down their assailents. The strange creatures had muscular humaoid-like bodies with the head of a hideous octopus . In ship, the Goliath and Dwarf carefully inspected the ship. Coming upon a door they opened it and stepped into a great room full of strange machinery. They spotted a lone Kaayven doing some sort of work on the machine and were able to ambush it, taking the creature hostage but unconcious. Once again they returned the creature to the tavern to be safe gaurded by Spade, before returning to the ship to continue their investigation. Eventually they came to the room with the lights and crystals but could not make heads or tails of it. Ingoring it they moved on and found the ships dining hall to see there were 8 places set. Counting the 6 from the first encounter and the one before, the two knew that another Kaayven still lurked about. They were not disapointed as they left the area they were set upon by the last Kaayven, but was given no quarter by our heroes. Underground, the group left the court yard and followed the ramp downwards to a pool of water. The surrounding walls were cracked and little trickles of water ran down. The ceiling was also cracked and water dripped into the pool. The area was faintly illuminated by fungus. Taking a look at the pool they determined it to be about 10ft deep and 40ft across. Approaching the bank of the pool, the group felt something try to take of hold of their minds and for a few moments saw shining gold at the bottom of the pool with a powerful need to get to it. However their hardended minds shook it off, and the illusion dissapated. Checking the pool for magic, the spellcasters could find no aura. With no other way across the Magus splashed into the pool, and immediately began to sink. The others following also found themselves struggling in the oddly still water. However, after a few moments they were able to pull themselves up and swam to the other side. On the other side they group found that the path continued for another 100 or so feet. Ahead, they saw a red glow coming from around a corner. Peering around, a great underground hall could be seen. Inside was a large strange stone contraption, shaped like a wheel, and attached to its interior was a small child. Next to the device on a dias, a Titanic Red Mana Crystal towered. It appeared to be attached to the device with strange looking ropes. Attending to all this were 4 Kaayven and strange cat-sized horror. The accompanying creature was a brain-shaped mass of quivering ooze with two slimy tentacles protruding from its sides. Beyond them a cage stood, containing Aron Lamberts family. Top side, the Goliath and Dwarf exited the ship. They had found nothing in which the could understand, nor the whereabouts of the their companions. Returning to the tavern they decided to see if the unconcious Kaayven had awakened yet and interogate them. The first one was coming around and after questioning it, found that it was either not privy to the plans of its superiors or unwilling to part with its knowledge. In either case there was no use keeping the Kaayven and were given over to the goblins to do as they wished. Back in the dungeon, the Kaayven and their strange companion became aware of the Advenuturers and attacked. The ninja coated his shuriken with wyverns poison and hit the brain ooze, the poison took affect. As the others fended of the Kaayven, the Brain ooze vainly defended itself but its abilities were unable to take full effect. In less than a minute the creature was overwhelmed with the poison and died, while the Kaayven were dispatched without problem. Freeing the family of Aron Lamert and the child from the device the group searched the bodies of the fallen enemy. Amongst the loot, they found a device that the group recognised as a kind of hand-held transportation device similar to one they had used on previous adventure. With nothing to lose and no other way out of the Hall, it was activated. The group found themselves back in Reveran near the tavern. Looking about they saw their fellow adventurers walking through the rain towards them. The great ship slowly began to ascend and took off to places unknown. Category:Quests